Eres mi ángel
by Favila Thyferra
Summary: 8º y último Up!...El multimillonario Ronald Weasley había caído en las redes del amor. ¿Podrá continuar su vida sin Hermione? ¿O lo hará con ella?
1. Chapter 1

Buenoo, estoy aquí con una nueva historia…. Bueno, nueva no. Se supone que así debería haber sido el fic de "bajo la lluvia" y puesto que este se ha salido de la trama original, este fic representa lo que debería haber sido…. Sólo que en vez de Harry y Ginny es Ron y Hermione… que ya tenía que escribir sobre esta pareja! Es una especie de universo alterno, es decir, no se desarrolla en el mundo mágico, aunque tiene cosas de él…. Simplemente, espero que os guste!

Los personajes son de la egoísta de Rowling, que no quiere regalármelos…¬¬

Bueno, este será un poco cortito, espero que el próximo sea más largo. **Espero vuestras opiniones**!

* * *

Ronald Weasley salió del edificio andando. No le apetecía llamar a su chofer, ni tampoco conducir el deportivo descapotable. Estaba harto de todos esos ejecutivos incompetentes que se pasaban horas y horas intentando explicarle por qué habían fallado.

Desde que sus hermanos le dejaron gran parte del negocio, Ronald Weasley había amasado una gran fortuna. Hijo de familia humilde, siempre aparecía en todo tipo de acontecimientos benéficos, inauguración de hospitales, escuelas, orfanatos… Y nunca se arrepentía de gastar más de la mitad del dinero que ganaba en aquellos proyectos para la sociedad. Pero siempre aparecía solo. Sus hermanos ya se habían casado y disfrutaban incluso de la compañía de pequeñines, mientras que él intentaba encontrar aquello que más le faltaba: la pieza para formar una auténtica familia. Novias formales no se le habían conocido, a pesar de ser visto en innumerables ocasiones en compañía de preciosas mujeres, que jamás conseguían algo de él. Ni siquiera una noche de pasión.

Ronald Weasley no era el típico ejecutivo con incontables amantes… porque tenía miedo al amor.

No es que lo tuviera en el estricto sentido de la palabra, miedo a enamorarse, no. Tenía miedo de no saber escoger, de encontrarse al volver del trabajo a una mujer con otro, y hundirle en lo más profundo. Tenía miedo a amar y no ser correspondido. Ya le había pasado.

Era sólo un adolescente cuando se enamoró de la única mujer que realmente había tenido en su vida, aparte de su madre. Le entregó todo, su tiempo, su virginidad, su amor… Y un día se la encontró con otro, besándose apasionadamente y diciendo exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho a él.

Quizás así era mejor. Tardó tiempo en superarlo, y a pesar de haber sido tan joven, consiguió hacerse una coraza impenetrable que ninguna mujer había conseguido todavía pasar. Di que las que conocían ni se habrían molestado. ¿Quién querría tener una relación con un ejecutivo cuyo sueldo iba destinado a otros fines que no eran comprar diamantes o vestidos caros? La prensa rosa jamás había hablado mal de Ron, famoso por sus actos caritativos.

Vagando en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover fuertemente. Era otoño y no llevaba un abrigo muy grueso, que al empaparse, resultó ser más un estorbo que otra cosa. Se lo quitó y siguió caminando, intentando fijarse en los letreros para orientarse. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se posó en una mujer que estaba sentada en un banco, con la mirada perdida.

Podría haber jurado que era castaña, a pesar de sus cabellos mojados. Llevaba un vestido blanco, bastante viejo, y demasiado fino para el tiempo que tenían. No llevaba absolutamente nada de abrigo, y los zapatos estaban calados. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar observas las piernas, llenas de barro, supuestamente al correr y pisar algún charco, y los brazos, que temblaban por el frío. Cuando subió la vista, se encontró con unos ojos marrones aterrorizados. Ella le estaba mirando con cara de haber visto al mismísimo diablo. En el fondo, Ron creía que si el diablo tuviese forma humana, sería pelirrojo. Y él lo era.

La castaña dijo algo incoherente y realizó un supremo esfuerzo para levantarse. Cogiendo una pequeña maleta que Ron no había visto, se dispuso a huir, bajo la tormenta, pero no había intentado más que dar un par de pasos y se cayó al suelo. Ron, asustado, corrió a socorrerla, y cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, notó que la joven se había desmayado. Sopesando rápidamente la idea de llevarla a un hospital o atenderla en su casa, se decantó por lo segundo. Primero averiguaría como estaba y si era muy grave, la llevaría al hospital. Cogiéndola e intentando resguardarla del frío, llamó a su chofer y le dijo la dirección donde se encontraba. Cuando el coche llegó, Ronal Weasley metió dentro a la mujer misteriosa, y abrigándola como pudo con la manta que allí había, se dispuso a llevarla a un apartamento que tenía por el centro de la ciudad.

Durante el viaje, no pudo evitar mirarla y preguntarse cuál había sido su historia.


	2. Reflexiones

Aquí estoy con el capítulo dos!

Gracias a Giuly, a Iloveweasleys (si, es Hermione! Lo del beso primero no tiene niguna importancia, no te preocupes) y a Martika, por leerlo y dejar un comentario. **Anímate a mandar review!**

Ya tenía el capítulo escrito, de hecho, escribí los dos primeros capítulos seguidos para no perder el hilo de la historia y acabar como con el de "bajo la lluvia" jajajaja.

* * *

El médico había dicho que no era nada grave. Estaba débil por no haber comido bien en los últimos días y había pillado una pulmonía por estar demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia. Ronald Weasley le agradeció su visita y cerró la puerta.

El médico que había atendido la joven era de los mejores médicos de la ciudad, ya que Ron podía permitirse pagarlo, y además no hacía consultas a domicilio. Después de mucho rogarle e insistirle, y sabiendo que perdería no sólo a un paciente, sino a toda la familia Weasley, que lo había tomado como médico de cabecera, accedió. La estuvo observando por algún tiempo, notando si tenía algún tipo de hematomas o huesos rotos, siempre en la máxima discreción, sabiendo que aquella joven no pertenecía al círculo familiar, y que por sus circunstancias (pues era un hombre de confianza y Ron le había contado todo lo sucedido) podría ser desde una profesional de la calle, hasta una extranjera. Cuando se marchó, dejó bien claro las medicinas que tenía que tomar y cuando. Incluso se atrevió a aventurar la hora en la que abriría los ojos. Su desmayo no había sido tan grave.

El joven Ronald Weasley se encontraba en un serio problema. Por una parte, no podía evitar ayudarla, a pesar de que no sabía quién era, ya que la maleta estaba cerrada con una combinación numérica. Por otra parte, sabía que podía haber metido a una drogadicta en casa, o a una ladrona. Aunque esta no fuese enteramente su casa.

Nunca antes había usado el apartamento que tenía en el centro. Como asistía a muchos congresos y reuniones por toda la ciudad, y su casa (no se le podía llamar mansión, aunque fuese bastante grande) quedaba muy lejos, a las afueras de la ciudad y en el mejor barrio de todos…. Pero lejos. Así que se había comprado y amueblado un apartamento espacioso y con grandes ventanales, pero nunca había surgido la oportunidad de usarlo… hasta ahora. Aun así, tenía allí ropa de repuesto, tanto formal como informal, y la nevera siempre estaba llena con alimentos cuya fecha de caducidad quedaba muy lejos. Su asistente personal y chofer, William, se encargaba siempre de todo.

El apartamento constaba de dos habitaciones, una de ellas con baño propio, un baño aparte, una sala de estudio y una cocina-salón al estilo americano (es decir, separadas por una especie de barra de bar), con una terraza con vistas a la avenida más bonita de toda la ciudad. El pelirrojo se estaba tomando un segundo café mientras observaba la habitación sin baño, donde descansaba la joven con una bata como única ropa. Seguía sin conseguir abrir la maleta, y eso que había probado las combinaciones más probables… y puesto que su ropa en ese mismo instante se estaba lavando… Sonriendo pícaramente no pudo evitar recordar cómo le había quitado la ropa a la joven, siempre sin mirar y rojo como un tomate. Por una parte se regañaba a sí mismo, porque a pesar de que tuviese poca experiencia sexual, no se ruborizaba con tanta facilidad, y mucho menos por una supuesta ladrona….

Había descartado ya que tuviese algo que ver con las drogas, porque su aspecto, a pesar de la delgadez, estaba bastante bien, y carecía de pinchazos por los brazos. Sonrió al recordar que había tenido que lavarle los brazos y las piernas con una toalla mojada con agua caliente, antes de meterla en la cama. Parecía un puñetero adolescente, y no pudo evitar estar observándola durante toda la media hora siguiente.

No es que fuese una chica impresionante, y desde luego, con la delgadez que tenía y la pulmonía, no estaba en su mejor momento. Pero tenía algo. La pregunta era "¿El qué?" Desde luego, cada vez la veía menos como una ladrona. Si lo fuese, no tendría por qué quedarse bajo la lluvia, como si estuviese esperando a morir. Un estremecimiento recorrió al joven cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando…

"Ella estaba dispuesta a morir".

Recordó sus ojos vacíos y se descubrió prometiéndose a si mismo que no la dejaría. Haría todo lo posible por mejorar su vida, fuese cual fuese. Después de todo, medios no le faltaban para lograrlo. Mientras dejaba la taza de café en la fregadera oyó un ruido y se volvió, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Se volvió para encontrarse con una joven de aspecto enfermizo y asustadizo, mirándolo como si hubiese venido de Marte.

Bueno, al menos, Marte era un planeta rojo.


	3. Esta es mi historia

Yujuuu! Pensaba que no os gustaría esta historia, porque la verdad es que no suelo recibir tan pocos reviews… pero los que he recibido pro el segundo capítulo m e han animado mucho, y he decidido continuar la historia. **Va para todas vosotras que habeis dejado review!**

Dedicado a:

Giuly: Gracias por seguir leyendo, y aunque sean cortitos, tus reviews me animan a seguir con la historia. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo!

Iloveweasleys: Eso! Compartiendo nuestro amor por los weasleys! De especimenes de plutón nada, tienen que ser de mucho más lejos…. Pero bueno, mientras tanto nos quedaremos con la expresión: "los hombres son de marte y las mujeres de venus". Espero que te guste este capítulo tan serio y espero ansiosa tus comentarios. Hasta la próxima!

Lole-grint: siempre suelo escribir capítulos cortos… no se, a lo mejor conseguiré algún día hacerlos más largos… en fin. Sobre la chica, no te preocupes, nadie importante…. Al menos para esta historia, jajajajja, la chica que peor te caiga… pues esa. Bueno, espero verte en el próximo capítulo!

Lira Garbo: Bueno.. pues si hace tiempo que no lees un RonHermione…. Me alegra que hayas cogido el mio! Y que no te decepcione. He puesto mucho en este capítulo, y no sé si habra salido bien. Espero tu comentario! Si quieres, mira en mi profile, hay alguna historia muy buena de ron y Hermione en favoritos…

Yo: Guau, menudo nick! El problema es que no sabes si hablamos de tu o de yo o del yo interior… en fin… que seas quien seas (espero que tu al menos te reconozcas, jajaja) Gracias por tu comentario, y anímate a seguir leyendo y opinando!

Tridjia: Me alegro que el fic te guste, estoy intentando poner énfasis en el carácter y la forma de Ron, porque es distinto al habitual… y espero que funcione. Gracias por tu comentario y continua animandome!

* * *

**EH, TUUUUUUU! Si, tu, que lees esto¿Sabías que estoy esperando impacientemente tu comentario¿No te lo crees? Que sepas que por poco que me escribas, con un hola que me sueltes, yo sabré que estás ahí leyendo, y continuaré también por ti. Así que en vez de un hola solo, podrias decirme que te ha parecido! Enga, no me seas vag!**

**Este capítulo me ha sido muy difícil de escribir, porque es un tema muy común, la gente sufre por ello, y yo no he conocido a nadie que estuviese en una situación parecida… Así que espero aún con más ansias vuestros comentarios para apoyarme, o en todo caso corregirme de buena gana. Os espero.**

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú¿Qué hago aquí?- La muchacha no podía contener su miedo. Además, sabiendo que había despertado desnuda, en una cama ajena, y sólo tapada con una bata masculina; era lo menos que podía estar.

Ron sonrió afablemente, intentando tranquilizar a la joven, y procedió a explicarle que la había encontrado en la calle, empapada, y que se había desmayado delante de él. Lo único que había hecho era traerla a casa y hacer que la revisara un médico, además de quitarle la ropa mojada, sin ningún otro tipo de intención. Su tono de voz suave y conciliador, consiguió disipar las dudas de la joven, que aceptó enseguida una taza de café.

Durante ese tiempo, Ron descubrió que la joven se llamaba Hermione Granger y que había estado trabajando en Tolbys, una multinacional dedicada a la informática. No mencionaron nada del incidente, hablando como si estuviesen en una cafetería. A pesar de que Ron se moría de la curiosidad, la joven se encontraba bastante cansada, y puesto que seguía enferma, la acompañó a su cama y le dijo que durmiera, ya hablarían más tarde. Hermione sólo pudo repetir palabras de agradecimiento hasta que se quedó dormida.

Horas más tarde, Ron decidió despertarla para que se tomase la medicación. Al entrar en la habitación, después de haber llamado, se encontró a la joven empapada en sudor y diciendo: "Por favor, ayúdenme¡Tengo que ir con mi madre!". Ron la cogió entre sus brazos y la obligó a despertar. Hermione sólo pudo echarse a llorar en los hombros del pelirrojo desconsoladamente. Cuando consiguió calmarse, Ron la obligó a tomar la medicación, notando que tenía un poco de fiebre, y la volvió a acostar en la cama. La enferma se durmió abrazada a Ron como si le fuese la vida en ello, mientras él le susurraba palabras para calmarla.

Pasó como unas dos horas en la misma posición, sintiendo los brazos de la joven agarrados a él como una tabla de salvación, y la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, durmiendo. Se sorprendió al saber que alguien podía quedarse dormido y descansar con una postura tan incómoda. Moviéndose ligeramente se fue acostando, poco a poco, quedando ambos tumbados sobre la cama, abrazados. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por quedarse despierto, se durmió abrazando a la mujer de al lado, que aún lo sujetaba.

Cuando despertó, no había nadie a su lado, y por un momento sintió una sensación de pérdida… Se despertó completamente y saltó de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione –Si es que se llamaba realmente Hermione, y no le había mentido- había desaparecido. Salió de la habitación sin poder evitar mirar los muebles, repasando todas las figuras que tenía en el apartamento. Un olor a café le dio la bienvenida y observó cómo la joven se servía parte del café de ayer en una taza, habiéndolo recalentado antes.

- Buenos días- saludó afablemente el pelirrojo, provocando que la joven se diese un susto tremendo. La taza de café que había estado preparando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, si no hubiese sido por los reflejos de la joven, que consiguió atraparla sin dejar caer ni una sola gota de café.

- Bue… buenos días. Yo sólo pretendía desayunar un poco y luego marcharme, le juro que no pensaba molestar más, sólo es que como he visto esta mañana el café ya hecho, he pensado que no se molestaría si tomaba un poco más antes de irme, y con respecto a la bata no se preocupe que…

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Puedes tomarte todas las tazas que quieras, y no es necesario ni que te vayas ni que me trates de usted. Llámame sólo Ron.- Sonriendo como cada vez que veía a un niño pobre coger con ilusión un balón de fútbol de los que él regalaba cada vez que jugaban los Cannons, se dispuso a continuar.- Puedes quedarte con la bata, al menos mientras tu ropa termine de secarse. Yo sólo quiero saber qué te pasó, Hermione.

Por un momento, hasta a Ron le sorprendió lo que había dicho. Desde luego, lo había estado pensando, pero sabía que en el estado en el que estaba la joven, enferma todavía, no debería presionarla. Las palabras le habían salido sin pensar.

Hermione, por otro lado estaba pálida, como si no reaccionase. Por unos momentos, el pelirrojo temió que se iba a desmayar otra vez, y se disponía a enmendar su error cuando ella comenzó a hablar, mientras se sentaba en un lado del sillón, sintiendo que las piernas no la soportaban.

- Todo comenzó…..- se paró, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ron no pudo evitar sentarse al lado de ella y cogerle las manos, en señal de apoyo. No la conocía de nada, pero sabía que era buena persona, y que para ella no era fácil contar lo que iba a contar.

- Todo comenzó hace dos meses. La empresa iba a hacer recortes de personal, a pesar de que ya había bajado los salarios al mínimo posible. A mi jefe siempre le caí mal porque sabía que tenía talento suficiente como para superarle y ascender por encima de él, y consiguió que me despidieran a la primera de cambio, sin ningún tipo de compensación.

Por aquel entonces, mi madre estaba enferma de cáncer, y a pesar de la quimioterapia que le dieron en el hospital, y de los medios alternativos que decidimos utilizar…. Se moría.

Hermione no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, y Ron la abrazó fuertemente, intentando consolarla. En el fondo se arrepentía de haberle pedido que le contase su historia, pero no habría podido seguir manteniéndola en su apartamento sin saber nada. Cuando Hermione se calmó, continuó hablando, con voz ronca por las lágrimas:

- Su último deseo era comprar una casa en Bayswater, su pueblo natal. A pesar de que me habían despedido sin ningún tipo de retribución, contaba con el dinero mínimo posible para pagar la entrada de una casa, justo la que ella quería. Nos trasladamos poco después, vendiendo el piso en el que habíamos estado viviendo para poder pagar parte de la hipoteca. Cuando llegamos allí, nos encantó la casa de madera pintada, parecía como salido de un sueño- Gimió por el comentario, como si fuese una gran ironía.- Por entonces, todavía estábamos en verano y con sequía. Como no teníamos agua potable, y el pueblo tenía las reservas al mínimo, tuve que ir a la ciudad más cercana a comprarla, que estaba a casi 300 km. Cuando me disponía a volver, me dijeron que el pueblo estaba siendo rodeado por las llamas de un incendio que se había avivado por el calor. Los buses no partían hacia esa zona, y todo lo que recibía eran noticias de que estaban teniendo dificultades para evacuar a la población…- un sollozo ahogado se le escapó al terminar la frase y Ron no necesitó que siguiera contando.

Había oído en las noticias que casi toda la población anciana había tenido grandes dificultades para ser evacuada, y aunque la madre de Hermione no lo fuera, se encontraba enferma y carente de fuerzas para valerse por sí misma. Lo sabía de sus visitas a los hospitales con enfermos de cáncer. Abrazó a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber qué decir. En ese momento, todas las palabras le parecían tan vacías… pero Hermione continuó:

- Tuve que esperar hasta el día siguiente para ir al pueblo. Rogaba porque mi madre estuviese entre los que habían sido evacuados, pero cuando vi las listas y no estaba….- la voz se le quebró. Ron hizo ademán de interrumpirla, pero ella lo ignoró y continuó contando... como si necesitara sacarlo de dentro. – Fui hasta la casa…. había ardido casi en su totalidad. Todo alrededor era un bosque de pinos, que también habían ardido por completo. Los bomberos que aún quedaban revisando el suelo en busca de ascuas me dijeron que no murió quemada. El humo pudo con ella como aún no lo había hecho su enfermedad.- la joven respiró fuertemente, intentando controlar el llanto. Se secó el río de lágrimas que había por sus mejillas y siguió hablando, con la voz entrecortada. – No quedó nada. Con lo poco que me quedaba compré un poco de ropa, arreglé los documentos de la muerte de mi madre, y volví a venir aquí, a buscar trabajo. En Bayswater no quedaba nada para mí. Lo intenté en numerosas empresas, pero mi aspecto no era el mejor como para que me aceptaran. Trabajé durante un tiempo en un puesto de comida rápida, pero no me era suficiente para pagar la pensión y comer. Mi vida cada vez tenía menos sentido….

Al parecer, Hermione no tenía ganas de continuar, sólo se había pegado más al cuerpo del pelirrojo, que seguía abrazándola, intentando transmitirle que a partir de ahora, todo iría bien, porque él la ayudaría a superar, a avanzar.

Porque no es de pelirrojos rendirse.


	4. sustos

Tenía que ir a trabajar. Era la primera vez que recordase que se obligaba a ir a trabajar. Miró con ansias el reloj, esperando a que William le pasase a recoger para ir "juntos al trabajo" como le había dicho a Hermione. En los últimos días, la joven se había recuperado notablemente, aunque el pelirrojo sabía que seguía deprimida. Por prudencia había escondido desde los cuchillos cebolleros hasta cualquier objeto punzante, porque aunque la joven no había realizado ningún gesto suicida, él no podía estar todo el tiempo para cuidarla. Al principio había sido fácil: retrasó todos sus compromisos y se mantuvo a su lado, mientras la conocía y ella le conocía a él. Ron le contó que era un trabajador cualquiera de una gran empresa, que se había independizado hace poco y que aún no se acostumbraba a su apartamento alquilado. Había pedido vacaciones para resolver "asuntos personales" y nadie le echaría en falta. Qué gran mentiroso.

Casi nunca se vio obligado a mentir. Para él, disfrazar la verdad era el pan de cada día, pero no era mentir. Nunca había dicho algo que no se asemejara de una forma o de otra a la realidad. Era un empresario extrañamente honroso en una cúpula de corruptos. Y era el mejor. Sin trampas, ni blanqueo de dinero, ni empresas ficticias, ni informes adelantados sobre acciones en bolsa, ni nada. El se movía en ese mundo como pez en el agua. Como por arte de magia.

Nunca había mentido como lo había hecho hasta ahora. En realidad, estaba disfrazando la verdad como tantas otras veces… era un empleado más de su empresa, William y él siempre iban juntos al trabajo, y trabajan codo con codo…y nunca había estado en ese apartamento tanto como para acostumbrarse a él, ni mucho menos. Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que la estaba engañando? Por Merlín¡¡¡la conocía de menos de una semana¿Qué importaba realmente si le mentía o no¡¡Aunque ella le hubiese sido sincera!!

Bufó una vez más recriminándose a sí mismo cuando recordó todos los informes que había pedido sobre Hermione…. Y la joven había sido completamente sincera. Interiormente, rogó porque las sesiones de terapia y de psicólogo a las que le había apuntado y había obligado a ir le hiciesen efecto, aunque sólo fuera para disminuir su depresión. Se preguntó una vez más cómo sería su risa, y no pudo evitar pegarse mentalmente. ¿Qué diantres le estaba pasando?

Bajó de la realidad cuando la dueña de sus pensamientos salió de su habitación a despedirlo. Sonreía amablemente, y estaba vestida con una camiseta y unos vaqueros que aún no le había visto, aunque eran tan discretos como el resto de su indumentaria.

- Gracias. – Soltó mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. El pelirrojo sintió sus mejillas empezar a arder y a aparecerse a su pelo.

- ¿Por… por qué?- Últimamente, Hermione siempre le había sorprendido dándole las gracias por pequeños detalles que para él tenían una importancia nula, pero que ella los apreciaba enormemente.

- Por darme esta confianza.- Hermione se alejó y tímidamente señaló el apartamento. – No sé, después de todo, todavía no me conoces a fondo y te atreves a dejarme sola en tu casa, sin asegurarte de que no vaya a hacer algo que este mal y… y que al volver, te encuentres con que me he ido y que toda tu casa estará hecha un desastre… - Se revolvió nerviosa el pelo, como queriendo decir más pero no atreviéndose a sacar las palabras de su boca. ¿Robar, quizás?

- Mione – Dijo Ron medio riéndose.- Todo lo que hay aquí es de imitación, sacarías bien poco vendiéndolo siquiera en el mercado negro- Otra mentira, todo era auténtico y bien valioso, aunque para Ron lo más valioso en ese momento fuera la joven.- Y otra cosa…- se fijó en algunas esquinas del techo…. Como si intentase ver algo…- ¿no sabías que tengo cámaras por toda la casa? Incluso en el baño. Esto es como el gran hermano VIP pero en un apartamento y sólo dos personas.- La broma hizo sonreír a la joven y él no pudo evitar una carcajada…- Aunque todavía esté intentando averiguar dónde las colocaron…

- Resumiendo: No puedo ponerme a fisgonear en tus cosas porque me echarán de la casa y me quedaré sin el premio¿no? – Hermione mostraba su lado divertido.

- Exacto, preciosa. Bien, yo me voy marchando antes de que William se largue sin mí, que ya lo ha hecho alguna que otra vez…- Intentó no darle importancia al calificativo de "preciosa", aunque había hecho que la joven se sonrojara.- Nos vemos en seis o siete horas. Si tienes cualquier problema, te he dejado mi número de teléfono en la mesa del salón, llámame si lo necesitas¿vale?- Hubiese comenzado a divagar sobre cualquier tontería con tal de desviar la conversación lo más posible de su trabajo, pero William llamó al portero automático, regresándolo a la realidad.

- Bien, si necesito algo, no dudaré en llamarte… - La joven no completó la frase.

El joven Weasley se despidió forzadamente con un saludo con la mano y un simple adiós. Bajando en el ascensor se sorprendió de si mismo cuando hubiese deseado un beso o un abrazo de despedida. Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. No estaba bien enamorarse de Hermione. Menos cuando pretendía ayudarla a recuperar su vida.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Cuando llegó a casa, se asustó al encontrar todas las luces apagadas. Corrió hacia al habitación de la joven y su corazón se tranquilizó cuando vio que todas sus cosas seguían allí… aunque quizás ella se hubiese ido sola. Recorrió todas las estancias del apartamento, encendiendo las luces. Estaba vacío. Iba a coger el teléfono para llamar a la policía cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. La joven apareció sorprendida el ver a Ron. Llevaba consigo unas bolsas de supermercado, que cayeron al suelo ante el abrazo impulsivo del joven pelirrojo. No había podido evitar pensar que la joven se había marchando, y al verla su corazón saltó de alegría y fue corriendo a abrazarla. Hermione se sintió completamente protegida en brazos de ese hombre, a pesar de no conocerlo de casi nada. Al separarse, ella recogió las bolsas del supermercado mientras se disculpaba, todavía roja por el abrazo tan estrecho que habían compartido.

- Yo… lo siento, me aburría mucho en casa, me había leído todos los libros ya y con el dinero que me dejaste aproveché para ir a comprar algo para entretenerme. No soporto estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y…- Fue interrumpida por la mirada azul profunda del pelirrojo, unida a una frase que salió de sus labios ronca, a punto de explotar de dolor.

- No vuelvas a marcharte sola, por favor.

Hermione tragó saliva. Ron la estaba mirando con una ternura capaz de derretir al hielo, y su corazón aún latía con fuerza del susto recibido. No pudo evitar sorprenderse gratamente ¿Le importaba tanto como para preocuparse seriamente por su ausencia? Era tan amable… le había proporcionado ayuda, un sitio donde vivir, alguien en quien confiar… ¿Qué le podía dar ella para agradecerle por todo… aparte de lo que ya le había entregado inconscientemente? Ella misma sabía que se había enamorado de su salvador, de ese pelirrojo tan guapo y atento que estaba siempre pendiente de ella… pero no podía decírselo. Sería cargarle un trabajo más, porque él sólo la estaba ayudando como un amigo, no como nada más. Si había reaccionado así era porque todavía no confiaba en ella¿verdad?

No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de impotencia al recordar que sólo era un conocido, ni siquiera un amigo. Podría tener novia, estar enamorado de una compañera de trabajo, incluso estar prometido. Y ella estaba complicándole la vida. Y él se preocupaba sinceramente por ella.

No pudo evitarlo, y llorando, le besó.

Ron se encontró de repente con unos suaves labios, ofreciendo, que no exigiendo, dándole lo único que podían otorgar: amor. Se encontró correspondiendo fogosamente, intentando transmitir las mismas sensaciones, olvidándose de esa conciencia que le decía que ella sólo le estaba compensando por toda la ayuda que estaba recibiendo. Que cuando se encontrase bien, le diría que le apreciaba mucho como amigo, pero que esto había sido un error.

Cuando se separaron, el pelirrojo abrazó a al joven, que ya intentaba escabullirse a su habitación. La miró por largo tiempo a los ojos, esos ojos llorosos que se arrepentían de haberle besado. Una pregunta se escapó de sus labios. Una pregunta necesaria para vivir.

"¿Por qué?"

Después de todo, los pelirrojos son siempre valientes y decididos.

* * *

Y ahora, todos esos peazo reviews!!!!

**Lupis09**: Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo y que sigas animándome!!!

**amsp14:** Hombre, que gusto verte por aquí!!! Espero que te guste esta historia, y gracias mil pro tu review. Sigue animándome!!!

**Faithfrv**: Jajajaja, la verdad es que el comentario ha sido más bien un poco escueto… pero me alegro de que hayas decidido mandarlo, así que gracias y espero recibir más saludos de tu parte!!!

**Tridjia**: Si, lo sé, es muy triste, pero necesitaba poner algo así, además de que mis historias siempre son un poco irreales, tanto amor y buena voluntad en el aire… la vida real no es de color rosa… intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos, lo prometo!!!!! Gracias por tu comentario!!!

**Trinity**: Ya sé que no es común, pero siempre es Ron el becerro idiota que no se da cuenta que Hermione está detrás de el… yo no quería hacer una historia así, y decidí cambiarlo todo… incluso el hecho de que no se conocieran!!! Me alegro que te guste, y espero tus comentarios!!!

**Atzweasley**: Me alegra que se guste este Ron un poco diferente al original… pues al principio se enamoró de una cualquiera, esas que existen miles de millones por el mundo y que no merece la pena conocer. Ponle si quieres el nombre de tu peor enemiga o de alguien que consideres que no merece la pena y punto. Lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno. Gracias pro tu comentario y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!!

**lole-grint:** Me alegra verte otra vez por aquí!!! Gracias por mandar tu comentario y seguir la historia. Espero seguir viéndote!!!

**Martika:** Gracias por tu review, como ves, aquí tienes la actualización, aunque un poco bastante tarde…. El problema es que he tenido un montón de trabajo y hasta ahora no había podido ni completar el capítulo. Espero que te guste.

**Mely Weasley:** Gracias por tu comentario, y por tu hola! Que espero que no sea el único que me mandes. Me alegro que te guste como escribo, aunque yo generalmente suelo notar muchas carencias a la hora de expresarme, bien, disfruta este capítulo!!!


	5. me casaré contigo

A su pregunta sólo recibió una mirada cargada de tristeza de la joven, que agachó la cabeza y se refugió entre sus brazos. Sabía que tenía razón: ella sólo le estaba devolviendo el favor de haberla acogido en su casa. Con esa verdad pesándole como una losa, se disponía a marcharse a su habitación, a aclarar consigo mismo las cosas antes de complicarlo todo aún más, cuando la oyó decir:

- Lo siento tanto….

Sonaba demasiado desesperanzada. El pelirrojo la abrazó, acunándola suavemente, intentando no pisar las bolsas que aún se encontraban en el suelo… intentando que hablara y le ayudara a solucionar los líos que se estaba armando. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, porque las horas que se pasaba fuera eran un continuo suplicio para él. Porque no podía dejar de recriminarse que se había enamorado de una joven indefensa de la que apenas conocía nada, y porque le hacía un inmenso daño reconocer que si ella se iba, nada en su vida tendría sentido. Desde una perspectiva egoísta, deseaba que siguiese dependiendo de él, para no dejarla marchar nunca.

- ¿Por qué? – Repitió otra vez, deseando y no deseando al mismo tiempo, saber la respuesta.

- Porque me he enamorado de ti...- Un silencio invadió el apartamento, dejando calar las palabras que ella había pronunciado. Al rato, ella continuó, mientras seguía refugiada entre sus brazos, evitando mirarle a los ojos – Y no debía hacerlo. Me has ayudado tanto que no debería molestarte más, y sin embargo, no puedo evitar hacerlo. Siento mucho haber entrado en tu vida y haberla trastocado así… tu deberías estar feliz con tu novia y tu nuevo apartamento, y no cuidando de mí…estas semanas han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, pero necesito encontrarme a mi misma… recuperar el equilibrio. Y aquí sólo estoy impidiéndote continuar con tu vida. Lo siento tanto…. Lo mejor será que me marche, y…

El pelirrojo la interrumpió con un beso. Un beso cargado de sentimientos entremezclados, pidiéndole a gritos que no le dejase sólo. No ahora que sabía que era correspondido.

- Mione, yo también me he enamorado de ti.- Los ojos castaños de la joven le miraron sorprendidos, sin poder creerse lo que Ron le estaba contando. – Y no pienso dejar que desaparezcas de mi vida. Sé que nuestra situación ahora mismo es… es de locos. Todas las circunstancias que nos rodean lo son. Pero no por ello voy a dejar que te vayas de mi vida. – Le acarició la mejilla mientras la llevaba al sofá, notando como las piernas de Hermione temblaban notablemente. – No tengo novia, y mi vida era perfectamente aburrida cuando llegaste. No voy a perder nada si te quedas, pero no voy a obligarte a que te quedes conmigo. – Cogió sus manos y las acarició suavemente, notando que estaban ligeramente frías.- Si quieres marcharte, puedo buscar algún piso de alquiler a buen precio… pero necesito que nos sigamos viendo. Además todavía no estás recuperada. – La joven negó ligeramente, dispuesta a contradecirlo- y necesito conocer a la otra Hermione. La que había antes. Necesito conocerte, quererte y que me quieras.- El joven terminó esperando una respuesta, sorprendido por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, quizás demasiado precipitadamente.

- Puede que… puede que debamos tomarlo con calma. Quizás podríamos intentar primero… bueno, ordenar los aspectos de mi vida, antes de embarcarnos en algo más… puedo intentar volver a ser la de antes y si… y si aún sigues… bueno… enamorado de mí…- La joven se removió inquieta e insegura, no sabiendo si continuar, roja como un tomate, mezcla de vergüenza e inseguridad.

- Me casaré contigo.- Completó el pelirrojo. Hermione le miró estupefacta, sin creer lo que había oído, encontrándose con la seguridad que emanaba de Ron. Seguridad que ella aún no había recuperado. El joven repitió – Si consigues recuperar confianza en ti misma y me muestras a la Mione que tanto deseo conocer, no perderé un segundo en pedirte ser mi mujer.- El pelirrojo sabía que su miedo al amor sólo podía ser superado con ella… y la esperaría. Al ver que la joven no respondía, intentó aligerar la conversación.- y para ello lo primero es encontrar un trabajo¿no? Pues hay puestos vacantes en mi empresa. ¿Crees que estás de ánimos para optar?

Hermione se removió en el asiento, agradeciendo interiormente el cambio de conversación. – Claro, pero… ¿Para qué es¿Qué titulación se requiere¿Cómo te has enterado?

Ronald sonrió, contento de haber captado la curiosidad de la joven. – Eso es información privilegiada que tenemos los empleados, obtenida siempre de fuentes fiables– Sonrió pícaramente al añadir, provocando una pequeña risa de Hermione - ¡La cafetería da gusto! Además, es un puesto de gerente de no se qué, con posibilidades de ascenso… y lo de la titulación… - Da igual, pensó para sus adentros. Te van a contratar…- Bueno, creo que tampoco se necesita demasiado. Mañana mismo te llevo a que te hagan la entrevista, y mientras consigo la documentación y las acreditaciones que pidan….

Continuaron charlando animadamente, mientras recogían las bolsas del suelo y preparaban la cena, esperando ambos ansiosos al día siguiente… dejando aparcados sus sentimientos… ignorándolos por el momento.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Hermione esperaba sentada a que la secretaria le permitiese entrar al despacho. Miraba nerviosa al resto de candidatos para el puesto, hombres y mujeres bien vestidos, que miraban a los demás como sintiéndose superiores. Se sentía como una hormiga intentando recolectar la comida después de una tormenta de agua. Pero tenía que empezar otra vez, que rehacerse y continuar. No en vano había recibido todo tipo de ayuda psicológica, gracias a su…"compañero de piso" Ron. Sabía que había sido vista por casi los mejores psicólogos de la ciudad, y eso costaba un riñón. Deseaba volver a trabajar para sentirse útil, recuperar su autoestima y devolverle a Ron el dinero que se había gastado en ella. Sólo así sentía que podría comenzar una relación equilibrada, y no de dependencia… aunque viviese en su casa. Quizás podría pagar parte de la comida y el alquiler de piso, ayudarle a llegar a fin de mes… o comprarle algún regalo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder devolver todo lo que ese hombre había hecho por ella… y todo comenzaba por pasar una selección de personal. No era un empleo temporal, y debía de ser muy bueno, por la gente que veía. Tenía que conseguirlo. No por nada era Hermione Granger.

- Señorita Granger, pase por favor.

Era su oportunidad. No iba a desaprovecharla.

Entró al despacho, donde se hallaba un hombre moreno ya entrado en años, que la miraba de forma curiosa. Comenzó a preguntarle por qué había optado por ese trabajo y al cabo de un rato, Hermione no estaba segura de las intenciones del hombre. Le había preguntado si estaba casada, dónde vivía y con quien compartía el piso. Había acabado hablando de Ron indirectamente (por supuesto, no había mencionado su nombre, no fuera a meterle en líos) y el hombre no había parado de preguntar sobre su relación con él y su situación al respecto. No se había centrado en lo académico, sino en lo personal. ¿Por cuestiones de la empresa? No iba a quedarse embarazada ni pedir bajas, y no se le había preguntado nada sobre su estado de salud, tanto física como mental (N.A.: recuerdo que la depresión se considera una enfermedad mental…) ¿A lo mejor le interesaba al hombre personalmente? Era observadora y había visto el anillo de casado del hombre. Desde luego, si no era feliz en el matrimonio, ella no iba a complacerle. Prefería seguir dependiendo de Ron. Se cerró en banda, contestando a las preguntas de forma muy incompleta y haciendo notar a su interlocutor que le extrañaba tales cuestiones. El hombre pareció darse cuenta y la despidió formalmente, diciendo que le avisarían esta misma tarde, y que dejase un telefonote contacto por si al final la cogían. Hermione, precavida, se había aprendido de memoria el número de Ron, y lo había puesto en su currículo, modificando casi todos los datos personales. Todavía no se explicaba como Ron tenía ese pedazo de portátil con impresora-escáner en el escritorio del salón, pero desde luego lo agradecía. Salió del despacho sintiendo que había fallado, esta vez por principios. No pudo darse cuenta de que, en el despacho, el hombre se sonreía, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez, diciendo en voz baja…

- Este pelirrojo… no tiene remedio.

* * *

Hola!!! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, y el próximo ya hecho. Ahora contesto a los reviews:

amsp14: Me alegro mucho de verte por aquí, siguiendo la historia, y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los demás... la verdad es que van un poco deprisa, pero... tampoco quiero hacer la historia muy larga, así que lo prefiero así. Gracias por tu review!!

yo: Ya es, aqui tienes tu actualización, dispuesta a que la leas!! Gracias por tu review!!

Martika: Si seras... no te pillo nunca ya por ningun lado!!! donde te metes!!!??? Si, a verdad es que algún que otro examen tengo, peo bueno... para algo sirven los puentes si no!!! Gracias por tu review!!

Trinity: Guau, que peazo review!! La verdad es que me cuesta subir capítulos proque escribirlos requiere bastante tiempo, aunque la idea esté ahí... y la verdad es que tiempo no em sobra, no... Es cierto que el beso entre Ron y Hermioen debería haber sido más tarde, pero he comenzado a acelerar el rumbo de la historia, no sé exactamente por qué. Tengo claro que quiero acabarla como mucho en 8 capítulos (mi número favorito) y si seguí así de lento iba a tardar cuarenta... y yo historias tan largas no puedo leer, se me hace casi imposible... La verdad es que no tengo pensado meter a ningún personaje más, como mucho en el final de todo, para hacer la istoria lo más a dúo posible... y ya está William por ahí dando demasiado tumbo... jajajajaja. Te prometo que si meto algún personaje más (no me cuentes el próximo capítulo, que meto nuevos personajes pero ya está escrito) intentaré que sean Harry y Ginny... y si, yo también detesto los Harry Hermione... agggh. Los Ron Luna o Ron Pansy aún...aún los paso, peor se me hace muy dificil leer un Harry Hermione... pero bueno, ahy gente que le encanta la pareja y hay que respetarlo!!! Aunque creo que Rowling no tiene esos planes... Intentaré continuar el fic de bajo la lluvia, pero por ahora terminaré este de seguro. Gracias por tu review!!

MelyWeasley: Gracias en serio por tu comentario. Me anima mucho saber que la gente es capaz de ver una mínima parte de lo que yo veo con esta historia... y no creo que el azucar te falte, desde luego... la puedes vender a granel si quieres, yo te la regalo para que disfrutes.

Alma-del-alma: Como ya ves, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por tu review!!

CoNnY-B: Me alegro que te guste la historia, y las frases finales. Debo decirte que van empeorando, porque no consigo incorporarlas bien en la historia. No obstante, seguirán ahí para que tu las disfrutes. Gracias por tu comentario!!

lole-grint: Pues creo que si no te enamoras de Ron en este capítulo... porque saco lo mejorcito de el. Gracias por tu review!!


	6. Por qué poco

Ya he vuelto!!!! Tomároslo como un regalo de reyes porque no creo que vaya a poder subir otro capítulo antes de febrero, que tengo exámenes...

Trinity: Si bueno... croe que si todas nos encontrásemos a un pelirrojo así... ya estarían en peligro de extinción... Si es que es para comérselo¿Cómo es que ninguna chica lo quiere? Bueno, pues porque se está reservando para Hermione, jajajaja. Feliz Año Nuevo!!!

amsp14: Me alegro que te gustase la parte de la entrevista de trabajo, la verdad es que disfruté mucho haciéndola... espero con ganas tu próximo comentario. Feliz Año Nuevo!!!

CoNnY-B: Bien, ya sabes loq ue pasó con la entrevista... a ver ahora lo que pasa con la pareja!!!! Feliz Año Nuevo!!!

Daniela: Pues no se cuantos faltan, pero espero hacer ocho, no croe que la historia dure mucho más, no soy de las que les gusta alargarse. Feliz Año Nuevo!!!

Sheila Ruiz: Me alegro de que hayas decidido mandarme un review, aunque sea en el último!! Como bien dicen, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena!! El de la entrevista no es Harry, no creo que aparezca para nada... ¡¡el resto ya lo irás escubriendo! Feliz Año Nuevo!!!

* * *

Hermione esperó a Ron fuera del edificio, después de haber ido a la selección. Cuando el pelirrojo bajó, la joven comenzó a desahogarse contándole lo raro que era el tipo encargado de la selección de personal y lo que le había preguntado, intentando encontrarle un sentido en voz alta, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y ternura. A William no solían pillarle nunca, y Hermione lo había hecho a la primera… Quizás… si era tan inteligente, podría llegar a averiguar que él era el presidente de la compañía, y no un empleado de la sección de adquisición de materiales…

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, paseando por las calles de la ciudad. Ya habían ido de compras varias veces, para proveer a Hermione de un par de prendas de ropa más, pero Ron reconocía que lo que más le gustaba era ver a la joven mirar escaparates y probar vestidos… cada vez se reprimía más las imágenes mentales de él desnudando a la castaña, quitándole un vestido que esa misma mañana le hubiese comprado… claro, que para eso, necesitaba decirle que era multimillonario. Porque Hermione no pensaba comprarse más ropa si no la pagaba ella…. Es decir, si no trabajaba para cobrar un sueldo. Ya habían tenido su primera discusión cuando ella le había prometido que pagaría la mitad del alquiler en cuanto consiguiera un trabajo. ¿Cómo decirle que el apartamento era completamente suyo¿Y que tenía mansiones y yates repartidos por diferentes lugares? El corazón se le encogía cada vez que recordaba que no le había comentado nada al respecto…. Y que cuanto más tiempo tardase, más se enfadaría ella.

Se sorprendió cuando algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo del abrigo. Cuando lo miró, vio que era su propia empresa la que llamaba. Contestó desganado, pensando que sería su secretaria que le llamaba desde algún teléfono de la empresa para informal de alguna reunión urgente que no se hubiese podido cancelar. Le sorprendió oír una voz desconocida, preguntando por la señorita Granger. Le pasó el teléfono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La castaña cogió el móvil y respondió. A los pocos minutos estaba saltando de alegría abrazada a su acompañante. Ron también estaba contento, pero debía ser precavido: con ella dentro de la empresa, las cosas se complicaban.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

La primera mañana de trabajo de Hermione fue extraña. Había ido sólo con Ron, pues el compañero de trabajo estaba enfermo, y éste la había dejado en la puerta de los ascensores, indicándole el piso y diciéndole que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en la planta baja primero. Parecía bastante pensativo, e incluso preocupado. La joven no preguntó, esperando que él a su debido tiempo se lo contase, y subió a su lugar de trabajo. Sabía que su trabajo era bastante aburrido – Por algo era contabilidad- pero desde luego no se quejaba. Una compañera de trabajo, que se presentó como Padma Patil le explicó lo que tenía que hacer y ya a media mañana había terminado todo. Decidió darse un pequeño descanso e ir a visitar a Ron, pero no le había dicho donde se encontraba la planta encargada de aprovisionamiento de materiales, o la sección, o lo que fuera… así que decidió bajar a la recepción general a preguntar. Allí le dijeron que era la planta 3 así que sin perder tiempo, subió hasta donde le habían indicado y buscó por toda la planta a Ron, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Intrigada, regresó a su lugar de trabajo y le comentó a su superiora que había terminado lo de hoy, sorprendiéndola notablemente.

Lo mismo sucedió toda la semana. Salvo que de vez en cuando veía a Ron en su mesa de trabajo. De vez en cuando. El pelirrojo le había explicado que el era algo así como el recadero, así que realmente donde menos iba a estar era en su mesa, pero que si lo necesitaba, le llamase al móvil que él aparecería a visitarla. Lo hacía con frecuencia. Después de todo, la mayoría de empleados estaban acostumbrados a verlo por los pasillos o en las diferentes secciones.

Por las tardes iban a bailar, al cine, al parque, a museos, a exposiciones… Ron estaba impresionado por la capacidad memorística de Hermione, que almacenaba conocimientos como si de un ordenador se tratase. Se alegraba mucho de ver cómo su confianza en sí misma crecía cada día… y cómo se peleaban por quién pagaría la próxima cuota del alquiler del piso….

Alquiler ficticio.

Al mes se había decidido. Hermione ya gozaba de popularidad en la empresa, y a diferencia de su anterior Jefe, Minerva McGonnagal apreciaba todo lo que la joven valía, enseñándole cada día más e intentando que ella progresara en la empresa, protegiéndola de saber quién era el presidente ejecutivo….

Se lo diría.

Esa tarde pasearon juntos a lo largo del río, hablando de tonterías del trabajo. Era su oportunidad. Se lo diría. Pararon en una cafetería, y Ron se fue a pedir las bebidas, mientras Hermione leía un periódico local que había encima de la mesa. Cuando Ron volvió, con los cafés en la mano, se encontró una silla vacía, y un periódico abierto por una página que decía:

"El multimillonario Ronald Weasley vuelve a sorprender con la donación del edificio principal del parque Hogwarts para la creación de un centro de rehabilitación…."

Por qué poco no había podido contarlo él.

Devolvió los cafés y pagó la cuenta apresuradamente, para después salir corriendo en su busca. Llamó a William para avisarle de lo sucedido, y la buscó por todos los lugares por los que habían paseado juntos. Volvió corriendo a casa y no la encontró. Todo estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado.

Destrozado, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se maldijo mentalmente por sus errores. Había caído en las redes del amor, a pesar de tener miedo a amar. Y volvía a salir herido.

Porque los pelirrojos siempre tropiezan dos veces en las mismas piedras.


	7. Pensando en tí

Habían pasado tres días. Tres angustiosos grupos de 24 horas que habían resultado ser eternos. Ronald Weasley no había vuelto a aparecer en su trabajo, aunque siempre estaba pendiente por si llegaba ella. Había denunciado a la policía su desaparición, pero no habían podido obtener información sobre su paradero. Había contratado a dos detectives para que controlasen toda la zona de Bayswater, aunque dudaba de que Hermione volviese a aparecer por allí. Había…. Había hecho lo imposible por encontrarla… ¿Por qué no había podido decírselo antes? Hubiese sido casi como un cuento de hadas, donde un desconocido le dice a la cenicienta: "¡Felicidades!, te quiero y soy capaz de hacerte feliz". Ya no sólo por el dinero, sino por lo que él, como persona, podía aportar. Hermione había tenido una familia pequeña, y seguro que le encantaría formar parte de la suya: la inmensa familia Weasley. Además, ¡Además! Era guapo, joven, interesante y rico. Y la amaba,¡¡le había pedido matrimonio!! No estaría mintiendo en querer casarse con ella si no la quisiese de verdad.

Y no estaría tan destrozado por no encontrarla.

Suspiró intentando levantarse del sofá donde había estado apalancado, observando todo lo que ella había comprado: Libros, tablero de ajedrez… Tenía que prepararse para la inauguración del centro de rehabilitación de alcohólicos y menos desfavorecidos, que se había completado en un tiempo récord. Recordó todos los meses previos de análisis y restauración del edificio; el pelirrojo quería donarlo de forma que pudiese cumplir su función y estar listo en el menos tiempo posible… claro, que ahora que lo pensaba debería haber decidido que por una vez, no hubiese sido tan eficiente….

Porque así, ella estaría aquí, y le habría escuchado.

Se vistió sin poner realmente esmero, sin mirarse al espejo, sin importarle nada más que él y su rinconcito en el sofá. Cuando salió de su casa, descubrió a William mirándolo desaprobadoramente, y mandándolo sin muchos miramientos, a subir otra vez arriba y cambiar de atuendo. Una vez arreglado a su gusto – A gusto de William, que si por el pelirrojo fuera, iría hasta en bata – Se metió en el coche y volvió a preguntar si había noticias de ella.

- No, Ron, no sabemos nada.- William se permitía el lujo de llamar a su jefe por el nombre de pila, porque si algo primaba, era la amistad y no el trabajo. Era Ron y no su jefe, el señor Weasley. – Tu hermana ha estado controlando todo desde que decidiste encerrarte en tu casa a ver la vida pasar… Tu cuñado Harry está bastante descontento… después de todo Ginny necesita descansar a dos meses del nacimiento del tercer Potter…y eso de que estés hundido le preocupa profundamente. De hecho, debes de tener a toda tu familia preocupadísima, porque mi móvil no para de sonar. Ron, deberías contestar a sus llamadas. No es justo que la única persona a la que le vayas a coger el teléfono sea precisamente la misma que te ha puesto en este estado. De todas formas yo opino que volverá, que la verás dentro de poco. Si es realmente como lo ha sido estas semanas, estará intentando asumir que sin quererlo ha cazado a un multimillonario…

- ¿Entonces, por qué no vuelve?

- Supongo que necesita saber que es útil fuera de tu sombra. Que no es alguien a quien simplemente has recogido de la calle y has moldeado a tu gusto para convertirse en la perfecta mujer que espera a su marido mientras este se divierte con otras… no lo sé, Ron. Si es como dices que es, y como la vi yo aquel día, volverá cuando sepa realmente quién es y qué es lo que quiere.

- ¿Y mientras tanto, tengo que quedarme aquí, hecho una piltrafa, esperando por ella? Podría irme con la primera mujer que se me pusiese por delante… incluso tendría donde elegir… y sin embargo no podría. ¿Tan patético me he vuelto? – Se miró en el retrovisor delantero del coche, intentando averiguar dónde se había perdido el antiguo Ron. Vio un par de ojos rojos por la falta de sueño, con ojeras, y un pelo pelirrojo desaliñado. Afortunadamente le había dado por afeitarse, porque si no, hubiese sido él el que habría pasado por un mendigo, a pesar del traje de Armani. Antes de que pudiera contestarse a si mismo, William se adelantó.

- No eres patético, por eso no te preocupes. Ahora lo importante es la inauguración de Hogwarts y la comida en Hogsmeade. Luego nos ocuparemos de rehacer tu vida. Te lo prometo.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Toda la prensa rosa (alertada por un posible romance secreto) e incluso la de mayor consideración, como "El Tiempo" "El Continente" y "El Mensajero" estaban cubriendo la noticia. El un poco desmejorado Ronald Weasley dedicó la apertura del centro a todos aquellos que no veían la salida en su túnel de oscuridad, lo que le ganó unos aplausos y una gran ovación. Una vez cortada la cinta de inauguración, acto que realizaron a la vez el señor Weasley y la alcaldesa de la ciudad, los participantes en el acto se fueron marchando para participar en la comida preparada por Hogsmeade, un pequeño barrio a las afueras de la ciudad que antiguamente había sido una barriada de chabolas y que gracias a la inversión del señor Weasley, ahora contaba con polideportivo, iglesia, escuela y centro de asistencia a los más desfavorecidos. La celebración se dio en éste último, y la comida, para sorpresa de los invitados, estaba hecha por el voluntariado del centro y por las familias que se habían beneficiado de la aportación del joven pelirrojo. La gran mayoría de la gente otorgó muchos puntos a favor de Ronald por este hecho, pudiendo probar platos típicos de diferentes países, todos cocinados con el mayor esmero.

La comida se prolongó hasta bien tarde, siendo el grupo de voluntarios y familias apoyados o sustituidos por un catering contratado especialmente para este evento, pues sabían que no sólo tenían que quedar los invitados satisfechos, sino también las familias que tanto habían trabajado para lograr este proyecto.

Ronald estaba hablando con una de las familias que habían participado en este acto cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia una cabellera castaña de rizos que iba llevando una pila de platos hacia la cocina. Era una voluntaria. Su corazón no pudo menos que dar un vuelco en el pecho, y notó como le temblaban las manos. No pudo apartar la mirada, incluso cuando la joven había desaparecido por la puerta de servicio. Sabía que era estúpido pensar que era ella, trabajando en una de sus obras sociales de voluntaria, cuando había dejado todo su dinero y ropa en el apartamento. Se despidió cortésmente y se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la puerta de servicio, rogando a Dios, Merlín, Elvis Presley o a quien fuera que estuviese de jefazo en el más allá, que le echase una mano y que realmente fuera ella.

Al entrar sólo encontró la zona de la cocina siendo atendida por numerosas personas, pero ni rastro de la melena castaña. Todos le recibieron calurosamente y tardó mucho más tiempo del que hubiese querido en zafarse de ellos. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se encontró en la salida opuesta a la entrada de servicio, que daba al callejón de las basuras y a una pequeña plazoleta lateral. El olor y el calor de la cocina lo hicieron huir hacia el lado de la plazoleta; ya daría un rodeo para volver a entrar y seguir buscando a la voluntaria. Tenía que encontrarla y saber si era ella. Si no era, simplemente podía decir que le había resultado conocida, o darle las gracias por participar de voluntaria. Si era…

Se sentó en uno de los dos bancos que estaban en la plaza, sintiéndose abrumado por la sensación. ¿Si realmente fuera ella, que le diría? "¿Ah, hola, aquí te escondías de mí?" O qué tal "¿Me alegro que estés ayudando a los necesitados, pero el que realmente necesita de ti soy yo?"

Le sobresaltó una mano caliente sobre las suyas.

Su respiración se cortó cuando oyó las palabras.

"Perdóname, por favor, Ron"

¿Realmente es de pelirrojos perdonar a aquellos que les hieren?

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado demasiado, pues que sepáis que el último examen de todos fue este viernes, así que imaginad…. Mirado así, me he puesto las pilas!!! Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi inspiración (como la de tantas otras personas….) se fue de paseo y no volvió hasta hace nada… si supierais las versiones que tenía de este capítulo…. A lo mejor llega a haber hasta 6 diferentes…al final ha salido esta, que espero que os guste. Tanto si lo hace como si no, mandarme los comentarios que queráis que animan mucho!!! Os voy a dar una fórmula mágica para que tengáis pronto el final… Por cada review que me escribáis, prometo ponerme antes a terminar el fic!!! Enga, que no cuesta nada mandar un comentario!!!

RociRadcliffe: Bueno, ya ves que por fin he tenido tiempo… espero que te guste este capítulo… el próximo ya… el final!!!! Gracias por tu comentario y te espero para el siguiente!

Naruweasley: Bueno, siempre hay que dejarlos interesantes, si no, la gente no los lee, no se enfada, y no deja un comentario diciendo "quiero más, quiero más, quiero más" Y si no, ¡¡Mira las telenovelas!! Aunque ya un poco tarde… Feliz año nuevo para ti tambien!!!!! Gracias por tu review, espero verte en el último que queda!

CoNny-B: Me alegra verte de nuevo!!! Bueno, ay sabes que lo de verte es figurado, jajaja. Yap, el problema de siempre, los capítulos demasiado cortos… pero no se como hacerlos de otra forma!!!jajaja Gracias por tu review, nos vemos en el próximo!

Amsp14: Yap, de hecho, si no hubiese sido pro Mc Gonagall hubiese sido el primer día casi… o lo típico que tienes la foto en el escritorio y uno te dice: "oye, ese no es el propietario de esta compañía"?? juas, así h habido algunos… no sé, yo he decidido que por una vez, la cosa les sale bien y no lo descubren… pero bueno, Ron lo sigue pasando mal. Gracias por tu comentario! ¿Me volverás a escribir para este último, verdad? Jajaja

Daniela: joe, vaya e-mail que tienes, jajajajaja. Si, son ocho capítulos, y voy mezclar el final y el epílogo, separado como siempre y punto final. UNO DE OCHO UNO DE OCHO!!!! Por fin!!! Gracias por tu review y hasta el siguiente!!!

Trinity: ¿Y ahora que hago, te contesto a los tres uno por uno, hago los tres en uno tan típicos de los centros comerciales y te llevas un ofertón?? Chica, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que gracias por estar dando tanto la vara (que conste que no me importa) Solo tengo una pregunta… bueno, una pregunta y una exigencia. La pregunta es… si en el capítulo anterior lo he dejado al rojo vivo…. ¿¿A este que color le ponemos?? Jajajajaja. "La exigencia" entre comillas, es que a ver si pones el mail, porque resulta que al final no lo has puesto (mira tu propio review, te lo juro, estuve pensando si lo habías ocultado o algo, porque no aparece). De todas formas, que sepas que este ultimo capítulo no tardará tanto. Eso sí, mínimo tendrás que esperar una semana. No sabes lo que me ha costado sacar a la luz este capítulo, que va especialmente dedicado para ti, que has estado tanto tiempo molestándote por ver si se había actualizado!!! De todas formas, ya sabes la fórmula mágica de arriba, jajajajaa, aunque no te preocupes… aunque sólo leyeras tú el fic, ya merecería la pena acabarlo y que lo disfrutaras… ¡¡Imagínate si a eso el sumo todos los demás lectores!!!. Bueno, gracias multiplicadas por tres por tus reviews, y te espero para el próximo capítulo!!! No falles!!!


	8. Los pelirrojos como amantes

Le sobresaltó una mano caliente sobre las suyas.

Su respiración se cortó cuando oyó las palabras.

"Perdóname, por favor, Ron"

Descubrió que tenía miedo. Miedo de oír lo que ella tenía que decirle, porque si le reprochaba algo y le decía que todo había sido un error, le estaría arrebatando la vida. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y levantó la cara hasta quedar viendo esos maravillosos ojos marrones. Era la misma voluntaria del centro, su Hermione. Le miraba con calidez y brillo en sus ojos, como si por fin hubiese sido capaz de superarlo todo y aceptar que su vida había cambiado. En el fondo, le dolió que el paso final lo hiciera sin él, que había estado apoyándola desde el principio; pero también comprendía que era necesario. Al menos, perdido en su mirada, sabía que ella no le odiaba por haberle ocultado cosas. No obstante, tenía que oírlo de sus labios para perdonarse a si mismo. Ambos se tenían que perdonar.

¡Quería preguntarle tantas cosas! Quería preguntarle qué hizo después de desaparecer, a dónde fue, cómo es que acabó de voluntaria en su centro, si pensaba volver con él…. Si aún le quería o sólo fue producto de una fantasía bien montada. Todas esas preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza pujando por salir, intentando encontrar la razón a todo… porque en realidad sólo habían sido unos días, aunque a él se le hubiesen hecho eternos.

En vez de preguntarle, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mostrándole de la única manera que podía lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Reconoció la misma angustia que había sentido cuando llegó a casa y no la vio allí, sólo que multiplicada casi infinitamente; y esa angustia se fue disipando cuando notó unos brazos agarrándolo con desesperación y con la misma fuerza. Ella también lo había echado de menos.

No se movieron durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Perdidos entre ellos, los demás carecían de importancia, incluso en uno de sus momentos más felices. Parecían estar en una burbuja, en uno de los patios interiores del edificio, mientras el resto del mundo parecía vivir una fiesta a pocos metros de allí. Poco a poco, notó como ella se separaba, dispuesta a dar respuestas a sus interrogantes, aunque él todavía no había preguntado nada. La vio quitándose unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado, y deseó poder quitárselas él, aunque aún no supiera a qué atenerse exactamente.

- Cuando… - Parecía no saber cómo expresarse, y evitaba mirarle a los ojos directamente. – Cuando vi la noticia en el periódico la primera reacción que tuve fue de asombro y de enojo. No podía evitar pensar que me habías estado engañando, que lo que habíamos vivido era una mentira, que en realidad estaba trabajando en tu propia empresa por ser tu amiga…- Ron hizo amago de replicar, pero unos dedos sobre sus labios le callaron. Hermione seguía con los dedos en su boca cuando continuó hablando, como si disfrutara enormemente de las sensaciones que este sencillo gesto provocaba. – Y sólo pude salir corriendo. Llegué hasta el puente antiguo y allí me senté a reflexionar. Al principio no podía hacer nada más que odiarte y recriminarme a mi misma, pero después de varias horas, cuando ya entraba la noche, supe que habías hecho lo correcto, y que la situación simplemente había surgido así. Yo… me encontraba como en una encrucijada. Te había perdonado y ansiaba volver, pero sabía que si volvía no me estaba probando nada a mí misma. Si hubiese vuelto…- No parecía saber cómo continuar.

- Si hubieses vuelto sentirías que todo lo que tenías esperando no te lo habrías ganado tú sino que se lo habría dado yo¿Cierto? – La voz del joven pelirrojo no sonaba a reproche, sino que parecía entender perfectamente la situación. Al poco rato continuó, con voz más baja, como hablando a sí mismo, mientras la joven miraba las manos que ambos tenían unidas – y te hubieses sentido como con deuda. Deuda que sólo se podría pagar…- Buscó con sus ojos los de la castaña, inseguro de la respuesta - ¿Contigo misma?

Hermione asintió.

- Si volvía a casa, me hubiese encontrado como comprada. Probablemente hayas estado con muchas famosas que te buscaban por tu dinero o por tu apariencia, pero yo no soy así, y no quería ser así. ¿Qué me quedaría de mí misma si me dejaba arrastrar por todo aquello por lo que despreciaba a las otras? Seguro que con el tiempo habría achacado mi amor por ti a mi amor por la comodidad y el dinero que tú me ofrecías, y a la larga me habría anulado por completo.

- No te hubiese dejado. Nunca. Habría hecho todo lo posible porque no te sintieras así.

- No hubieras podido impedirlo. – La castaña suspiró y continuó – Después de eso descubrí que no tenía dinero y sólo llevaba lo puesto. No sabía exactamente dónde ir. Ya bastante más tarde me acordé de lo del periódico, pedían voluntarios de cualquier tipo para ayudar a poner a punto el centro. Cuando la supervisora me vio, no dudó en cogerme. Aquí encontré a gente muy agradable que me ayudó con la ropa, la comida y el alojamiento. – Conforme iba hablando, parecía que una extraña emoción se apoderaba de ella - Pude conocer mejor a estas familias, y mientras más les ayudaba (porque además de los trabajos de voluntaria me apunté a la asociación para ayudar a las familias) más me daba cuenta de la vida que les estabas dando.- Mientras contaba todo esto, ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos, de pie y con las manos entrelazadas.- Y no pude evitar enamorarme aún más de ti. Cuando te vi en el periódico, casi sin arreglar, con esas ojeras y la cara que tenías, supe que te estaba haciendo mucho daño, y que probablemente de todas las personas a las que podía ayudar, tú eras la que más me necesitaba.

- No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. Qué importaba ser quién era si lo único que deseaba con toda mi alma era estar contigo, Hermione. – Susurró su nombre varias veces, mientras se iba acercando a ella- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione….

Y la besó.

Ron había cogido las manos de Hermione y se las había puesto alrededor de la cintura, para luego él colocar las suyas a los lados de su cara. Se sentía en casa, en esos labios que se abrían siempre ofreciendo, en ese amor inseguro derivado de tan extraña situación. Ella había admitido sin reparos que estaba muy enamorada de él, y nada más podía hacerlo tan feliz. La acercó lo más que pudo y continuó besándola, besándose entre ellos, hasta el final de la fiesta. Después un muy sonriente William los acompañó al apartamento en el que habían vivido juntos, donde continuaron besándose. Esa noche el pelirrojo pudo comprobar lo excitante que resulta que la mujer que ama se quite un vestido nuevo comprado por él delante suya…..

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

La joven congenió enseguida con toda la familia Weasley, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ron le hizo el mejor regalo que alguien le podía haber hecho nunca: una familia grande, dicharachera y jovial, con sobrinos que disfrutaban más jugando entre ellos que siendo egoístas y mimados como los hijos de los ricachones; con cuñadas que se divertían montando fiestas familiares cada vez más originales; con "hermanos" que se pasaban el día jugando a fútbol con los más pequeños; con una suegra que cada navidad le mandaba un jersey azul hecho por ella, con las iniciales "H W" en plateado.

Ron cumplió su promesa, y poco tiempo después se casaron. Fue una boda pregonada por todo lo alto, aunque en sí la ceremonia fue un acto sencillo y familiar. Nunca podría olvidar con que devoción la miraba su futuro marido mientras ella llegaba al altar con un vestido de novia comprado por sí misma, aunque trabajase en la misma empresa que él. Todavía sonreía al recordar cómo los empleados la trataban con un respeto más que exagerado, y lo mucho que le costó que volvieran a tratarla como a una más.

Tres años más tarde, era ya la familia entera la que participaba en los actos benéficos del padre. Ron siempre aparecía sonriente llevando a su pequeña hija en brazos, mientras su querida y flamante esposa cogía de la mano al primogénito de los Weasley-Granger, un pelirrojillo travieso llamado William. Con el vestido ancho, no se notaba que había otro más en camino. Lo extraño de todo esto es que era la propia mujer la que conseguía que su marido accediese a tener más retoños. Claro, que eso no le costaba mucho….

Porque este pelirrojo era el mejor amante que ella podía tener.

ENDE

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Y aquí está, el último, tan cortito como los demás… mira que lo intento, pero cuando me pongo a escribir cosas de estas parece que las paginas de word se alarga y se alargan y se alargan….

Voy a contestar por última vez a los reviews de esta historia (Es lo que pasa siempre cuando no hay más capítulos) No obstante, os pido encarecidamente que me dejéis una última opinión, para acabar la historia bien. Si tenéis mucho interés en que os conteste, dejad el mail y lo haré (aunque todavía le debo uno a alguien que probablemente esté leyendo esto…jejeje, si si, a ti!!) Enga, que no os cuesta tanto dejar un comentarillo de nada!!!

**Hermioneyron**: Gracias por el comentario, aunque haya sido cortito. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo final… lo de actualizar pronto…. Bueno…. Gracias por haber seguido la historia!!!!

Lado.Oscuro: ajajajajjajaa, que gracia!! Resulta que yo soy más del lado luminoso, eso de yoda, mace windu y oba-wan…. Aunque a lo mejor quedaba mejor eso del "reverso tenebroso", nah, enga, en broma todo. Ya has visto que Ron la ha perdonado y comprendido perfectamente… si… ¡¡quien tuviese a un chico así!!! (yo lo tengo pero no os lo presto… muajajajajaj). Gracias por haber seguido la historia!!!!

Atzweasley: Ya has visto que sí es de pelirrojos perdonar!!! Y luego casarse y luego tener hijos… menos mal que el Ron de aquí no es tan cabezota, que si no de buenas iba a perdonar tan fácilmente… Bueno, no hace falta que estés pendiente, esto seguirá aquí por mucho tiempo, así que puedes leerlo cuando quieras… eso sí, dejame un comentario de despedida eh? Gracias por haber seguido la historia!!!!

Janetgranger: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y espero seguir viéndote de vez en cuando por ahí. Gracias por haberla seguido!!!!

Ariela: Nah, no te desesperes, si sabías cómo iba a acabar, así que con echarle un poquitillo de imaginación…. Yo la verdad lo eh acabado de un modo muy normalito, pero espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por haber seguido la historia!!!!

CagalliZalaAthha: Madre que nick!!! Por un momento digo… uy, ya me he equivocado de letra… jajajaj. Me alegro que te parezca que son sustanciosos, porque mira que intento alargarlos y na, no me sale na… como no empiece a poner dos capítulos en uno…Bueno, gracias por haber seguido la historia!!!!

IsabellaRiddle: Ña,tanto amor por voldemort no va a ser bueno… y eso de ser de la familia aún menos, jajajajaa (lo digo por lo de Riddle eh? Bueno, si aún fuese snape lo entendería…) No se si te habrá parecido que la haya continuado pronto, pero al menos no tendras que esperarme más. Espero que te guste este final!!!

Marta: Como ya ves, me he demorado allá como…. Demasiado tiempo, jejejej, pero al menos ya lo tienes aquí, recién sacadito del horno para que lo disfrutes…. Gracias por haber seguido la historia!!!!

Garetclaus: A mí no me suele gustar escribir historias que no tienen un poco de romance, principalmente porque siempre te quedas más con los personajes… aquí de todas formas tienes el final, recién acabado, justo para que lo disfrutes. Espero tus comentarios!!

San Juan de Weasley¿Todo eso es un review? Joe que grande¿Te ha quedado algo de uñas¿Te has quitado el tic? Lo importante siempre es la salud. A mí me pasó una vez que una historia me enganchó muy fuerte y pasé una semana muy de tensión hasta que se termino el fic. Qué mal lo pasé, por favor. Desde entonces he cogido la costumbre de leerme fics completos, para que al menos ya sé que si me quedo con la ansiedad es por falta de tiempo mía y no porque el autor no haya actualizado. Al menos esta historia se queda completa, así que ya no tienes que sufrir mucho más!! Me alegra mucho que te guste los RH porque hay ya mucha gente que prefiere los HH y… buf, eso a mí me mata. Espero que me dejes un comentario para este último capitulo!!!

DesiréeBlackPrewet: Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto la historia. Ya sabes que se queda aquí, así que aprovecha este capitulo lo máximo que puedas. Gracias por haber seguido la historia!!!!

Nayade: Si, al cosa se subió y me llegó a mí…. No me pongas excusas que eres muy torpe eh? Que y has visto que puedes mandarme comentarios, así que te espero para este capítulo final… No sabes lo que me costó hacer le capítulo anterior, fue lo que más me ha costado nunca de todos los fics que he hecho. Había versiones desde que se presentaba en la puesta de su casa semanas después, o que estaba el tomando café en una cafetería normal y le servía ella, o que William la encontraba y los hacía quedar en un mismo sitio, o…. buf, me duele la cabeza sólo de pensarlo…. Ya sabes, a dejar constancia de que te has leído esto (ya no tienes que mirar más si está actualizado, pero me hace gracia que mi historia esté en favoritos, jajajajaja, y gracias por haber seguido la historia!!!!

Bueno, aquí están todos los reviews normales, espero que os haya gustado la historia!!!!

EY NO, ME OLVIDO DE ALGO!!!!!

Como me iba a olvidar de ti, mujer!!! No entras con los demás reviews porque a ti te tengo que contestar por tres (dos en esta historia y otra en la de DG¿Qué te crees, que no controlo?) además de que te tengo que mandar un mail, que para algo te lo pedí (lo tengo en pendientes, sólo que… bueno…. ¿a que me perdonas? Sí?) Y que ya veo que le has pillado el tranquillo. Un review al principio, para despiestar, y luego uno al tiempo, para decir, EH, TU!!!!! Y así ponerme a terminar de trabajar (es eso, los empiezo, los dejo por otras cosas y luego llegas tú y cuatro más a mandarme tomatazos, y me pongo a terminar). Me alegro de todo corazón que hayas decidido romper tu récord de un review por capítulo, porque por lo menos a mí me ha servido…tampoco es que te pongas muy pesada, eso no es cierto. Anima un montón, de los montones, y haces volver la inspiración de donde sea y la pones a trabajar. En este capítulo no ha sido así, la idea ya estaba formada, pero…. Tambien me daba pena acabarlo, todo hay que decirlo. Me decidí ponerle las últimas pinceladas otro día y así se fue dejando…. Se que no tengo remedio, pero al menos ya está completo…Joe, la última vez que actualicé fue en febrero??? Por qué no me matas o algo??? Te tengo que preguntar una cuestión, pero eso ya lo haré en el mail que te tengo que mandar (ya ves que importante considero tu opinión, así que más vale que me des una buena contestación jejejejej). Sipo, esto se acaba, y lo de bajo la lluvia… uf, como no me quieras ayudar, no sé yo como va a terminar eso…. Pero bueno, veremos a ver qué se puede hacer (todo sea por tener a los fans contentos). Realmente espero que el final te haya gustado y no haya acabado mal, que a mí me pasa frecuentemente, una historia que engancha y genial, y luego… buf, mierda final. Dan casi ganas de matar a las autoras…

En fin, creo que sabes que va dirigido a ti (por cierto, esa parte final del mail, lo de iru, a que viene? Porque sólo me salen dos opciones… o de iruka (uno de Naruto, una cosa manga) o de Irán (que pa eso, ya podrías haber puesto al ciudad entera, que tampoco es tan largo…)

En fin, me despido ya. Comentad lo que queráis, que todavía se puede modificar.

Muchos besos y hasta el próximo fic!!!!


End file.
